


Glory

by 20_Reckless_Dragons



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20_Reckless_Dragons/pseuds/20_Reckless_Dragons
Summary: John is a 30 year old gay man very much into little boys. One day, he is invited to an all-male camp in the middle of a forest. Curious, he goes to the camp, and has the time of his life.
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

John was, for all intents and purposes, a pedophile. He had many pictures of naked boys on his computers, and he was a member of many chatrooms that traded such pictures. He felt no shame. He honestly didn’t think that having pictures of boys was a big deal. He had many pleasurable experiences with boys much younger than him, and he felt as though love between boys and men was the purest form of love on earth.

On one rather rainy Saturday, John was at a gay bar, meeting his internet “Buddies” that he often traded photos with. They got together a few weekends a year, to talk about life, boys, and sex.   
John, as he was driving home from the bar, felt something strange in his pocket, and pulled it out.   
It was what appeared to be a business card. The card was blank except for the signature boy lover triangle, and a rather peculiar website address unlike any he had seen before. “Strange,” muttered John under his breath. Where did he get this card?   
He couldn’t remember anyone giving it to him. 

He arrived home, opened his computer, and typed in the address on the card. The link led to a website, simply titled “The Catamite Experience”   
In bold, bright text the about section of the website read, “Boy Lover?, So are we! We are a group of Boys and Boylovers who come from all around the world to live together! At The Catamite Experience, there are no rules, and no regulations. We Believe that Pederasty, as practiced by the Ancient Greeks, is the only valid form of love. Women are cold, distant, and heartless, but men are Warm, caring, and affectionate. There is no purer love than that between a boy and a man.”

Under the about section of the website was an address, and when typed into Google Maps, it led to a Campsite referred to as “Mister Sunny’s Camp for Boys.”   
The campsite, by coincidence, was only about an hour’s drive from John’s house, in a Dark, secluded forest. 

John was smiling now. An all male camp exclusively for boy lovers? Now this would be Glorious.


	2. John Goes to Camp.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John goes to the Camp.

Luckily, John had two weeks of vacation per summer at his Job, which meant he could easily get out of his Job and spend time at the camp. 

John called the number on the Camp’s Website, and waited for someone to pick up.   
After waiting for about two minutes, a woman with a high pitched, squeaky voice picked up the phone. 

“You have reached the Offices of Mr. Sunny’s Camp for Boys! How may we help you?”

John pondered his choice of words before answering. 

“ I would like to... Make a reservation, and get to know the boys.” 

There was a silence on the other side of the phone, and he heard a man answer. 

“ Are you.... one of us?” The deep voice asked. 

John looked at the card he was given. 

“I have received one of your business cards, and I would like to pay a visit.” 

The man let out a little chuckle. 

“A fellow boy lover I see. We can’t wait to see you at the Catamite experience.” 

After giving the man his name and information, he booked a one week reservation at Mr. Sunny’s camp for boys. 

The day arrived, and John packed his bags and began driving to the Camp. It was located deep within a forest, far away from any major cities or towns. The perfect location for a boy lover paradise. John arrived at the Toll gate entrance to the camp, and was immediately asked for ID. He showed them his drivers license, and then the Business card he had received. The man sitting in the toll booth simply smiled and gave him a map of the camp. 

The map had two distinct regions. The camp where the boys would play and sleep, and the guys and cabins the Men would stay in. John began driving to the Adult cabins, and quickly noticed the naked boys walking all around the camp. These boys were not just any normal boys. They were simply The most beautiful boys John had ever seen. Simply looking at their flat stomachs, their perfect dicks and their beautiful faces was making John hard. 

John eventually made it to the adult Cabins, and as he stepped out of His car, he was greeted by a tall black, muscular, shirtless man. 

“So,” the man said. “You must be the Johnathan we were told about.” 

John simply smiled and nodded shyly. 

“My name is Jamal, and I’ll be your guide for the first couple of days. I’ll show you around camp, introduce you to the adults, and find you Boys to have fun with.” 

“And one last thing.” Said Jamal. 

Jamal grabbed John by the shoulders and planted a kiss right on his lips. 

“This is a Man’s country, and here, we greet each other the manly way.” 

John was smiling harder than ever.   
This camp was heaven on earth.


End file.
